Son of Maric
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Krótkie wspominki Alistaira.


– _Ludzie zaczynają gadać, chodzą plotki na temat ciebie i tego chłopca! – Młoda kobieta odziana w suknię z drogiego materiału stała na wprost biurka, na którym opierała starannie wypielęgnowane dłonie. _

_Ostre, wręcz agresywne spojrzenie piwnych oczu było utkwione w mężczyźnie siedzącym w fotelu._

– _Isoldo, czuję się odpowiedzialny za tego chłopaka. Żądasz niemożliwego._

– _Niemożliwego, tak? – prychnęła kobieta, odwracając głowę. – Jestem twoją żoną, Eamonie. I jako twoja żona nie chcę podejrzanych sytuacji. Nie mam pewności, czy ten chłopiec nie jest twoim synem. _

– _On nie ma nikogo, najdroższa – odpowiedział arl, wstając. Oparł się o biurko i pochylił nad nim nieznacznie. – Jest sierotą. Urodził się na tym zamku i na tym zamku się wychował._

– _Pokaż mi jakiekolwiek dziecko zwykłej służki, które rezyduje w części mieszkalnej zamku jakiegokolwiek szlachcica Fereldenu!_

_Eamon spuścił głowę, a jedną ręka pogładził coraz dłuższą brodę okalającą jego twarz._

– _Powtarzam ci, to nie jest mój syn – powiedział, wzdychając. – Jednak jeśli obecność tego młodzieńca tak godzi w twój honor i dumę, odeślę go do Zakonu._

I tak to wszystko się zaczęło. Doskonale pamiętam tamtą rozmowę między arlem Eamonem a jego jakże urodziwą małżonką, której jedynym życiowym celem, odkąd zamieszkała w Redcliffe, było pokazywanie mi na każdym kroku, jak bardzo mnie nienawidziła. A czemu byłem winny? Czemu Eamon tak bardzo pragnął, bym został w Redcliffe? Dlaczego każdy zawsze dbał o to, by włos mi z głowy nie spadł?

Odpowiedź nie jest prosta, a może jest, jednak ja sam stwarzam nie istniejący problem? Nie wiem. Zacznę więc od początku.

Nazywam się Alistair. Mojego nazwiska lepiej nie będę zdradzać; każdy, gdy je słyszy, zaczyna na mnie inaczej patrzeć, inaczej traktować, tak jakby to, jaka płynie we mnie krew, czyniło mnie tak wyjątkowym, a wcale nie jestem. Nie.

Byłem prostym młodzieńcem, który do pewnego okresu w życiu wiódł spokojny żywot. Zachowywałem jak każde inne dziecko, z tym, że nie miałem matki – umarła przy moich narodzinach. Smutne, lecz ja jednak nie odczuwałem smutku po jej starcie. Nie pamiętałem jej, jedną rzeczą, która mi ją przypominała to medalion, który podarował mi arl Eamon; ot tak, na pamiątkę.

Wychowywałem się wśród szlachty na zamku w Redcliffe pod czujnym okiem samego arla. Rosłem jak na drożdżach, rozrabiałem, bawiłem się jak każde zdrowe dziecko. Wtedy nie zastanawiałem nad tym, kto był moim ojcem, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Wystarczała mi informacja, że to nie Eamon, a gdy pytałem go o to, czyja krew płynie w mych żyłach, odpowiadał: „Dowiesz się w swoim czasie".

Ten czas nadszedł. Nadszedł owego dnia, gdy na me nieszczęście podsłuchałem kłótnię Eamona i Isoldy. Nie pamiętam, czego chciałem wtedy od mego wuja; tak właśnie zwracałem się do arla, gdy nikt nie słyszał. Było to dla mnie bardziej naturalne niż „panie". Pamiętam tylko, że była to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki, że się spieszyłam i kipiałem z podekscytowania.

Gdy dotarłem do drzwi gabinetu Eamona, usłyszałem podniesione głosy i co i rusz powtarzające się moje imię. Zaintrygowany i ciekawy przystanąłem pod drzewami, opierając się o futrynę. W dłoni trzymałem medalion matki. Obracałem go w palcach z rosnącym napięciem. Z każdym słowem, które wypadało z ust Isoldy, ja stawałem się coraz bardziej wzburzony. Jednak gdy usłyszałem, jaką decyzję podjął wuj, wściekłem się.

Z zaciśniętą szczęką wziąłem zamach i rzuciłem moją jedyną pamiątką o ścianę; medalion rozbił się na dwie połowy. Gdy otwarły się drzwi gabinetu, ja już zmierzałem po schodach na piętro, tam, gdzie znajdowała się koja komnata, na którą wedle Isoldy nie zasługiwałem.

Podczas gdy ja się pakowałem, wściekły i rozgoryczony, że jedyny człowiek, który się mną zajmował tak dobrze, Iż nie tęskniłem za rodziną, wbił mi nóż w plecy, do pokoju wkroczył Eamon. Przepraszał, lecz ja nie słuchałem. Tłumaczył coś, a mnie nie obchodziło, co miał do powiedzenia. Dopiero jedno zdanie. Jedno małe zdanie sprawiło, że moja dłoń zawisła w połowie drogi do plecaka.

_Jesteś synem Marica, Alistairze._

Ta wiadomość wyryła się w mojej głowie jak znamię, blizna, której nigdy nie można będzie się pozbyć.

Opuściłem Redcliffe. Zgodnie z życzeniem wuja udałem się do Zakonu, gdzie miałem zacząć się kształcić na templariusza. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do panujących tam zasad. Większość rekrutów wkraczała do Zakonu, jako dzieci. Ja byłem już młodzieńcem na progu dorosłości. Byłem zbuntowany i rozgoryczony. To nie ułatwiało treningów ani dogadywania się z innymi. Jednak, nie mając żadnego zaczepienia, żadnego celu, do jakiego chciałbym dążyć, szkoliłem się. Chciałem być przydatny, znaleźć miejsce, do którego będę mógł należeć. Miejsce, gdzie zostanę zaakceptowany jako Alistair, tylko Alistair, a nie jako syn Marica.

Mijał lata, a ja z roku na rok stawałem się coraz bardziej zgorzkniały, co aż do mnie nie pasowało. Bałem się, chyba nawet chyba zdążyłem się w tamtym czasie z tym pogodzić, że resztę życia spędzę na zaganianiu magów niczym bydło, że będę ich do końca moich dni pilnował jak przestępców. Mimo że to nie ich wina, że urodzili się inni, z darem.

Jednak zawsze po burzy wychodzi słońce. Burza w moim życiu trwała wiele lat, zaś słońce nadeszło nagle, niemalże z znikąd.

Parę dni przed złożeniem ślubów miał miejsce turniej. Turniej ku czci Zakonu.

W turnieju mógł wziąć udział każdy, kto był zdolny utrzymać miecz; jednak większość, która zdecydowała się stanąć do walki, okazała się wprawionymi wojownikami. Część templariuszy oraz rycerzy z różnych stron Fereldenu. Ja nie chciałem być gorszy, stanąłem do walki. Miałem okazję się wykazać, sprawdzić sam siebie.

Zostałem pokonany, ale nie złamało to mego ducha walki. Podjąłem kolejną próbę i następną. Czułem na sobie spojrzenia nie całej widowni, a jednego człowieka.

Nazywał się Duncan i rekrutował nowych członków do Szarej Straży. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, dlaczego mi się przyglądał z takim zapałem, tym bardziej, że wcale nie byłem dobry. Pomimo tylu lat treningu moje umiejętności zaczęły być zaledwie średnie, a jednak mężczyzna zobaczył we mnie to coś.

Coś, co nakazało mu na koniec turnieju do mnie podejść i zaproponować miejsce w szeregach Szarej Straży. Oczywiście, zgodziłem się z pokornym wyrazem twarzy, jednak w środku skakałem z radości.

I tak zaczęła się kolejna przygoda.

Przygoda nie Alistaira, syna Marica, lecz przygoda Alistaira Szarego Strażnika.


End file.
